zeniafandomcom-20200222-history
Buildings
RESOURCE 'Moonstone Refinery' Refines Crystals into Moonstone. Unlocked at level 9. Cost: 4,000 Gold, 2,000 Wood ''' '''Quicksilver Refinery Refines Moonstone into Quicksilver. Unlocked at level 13. Cost: 12,000 Gold, 6,000 Wood ''' '''Brimstone Refinery Refines Quicksilver into Brimstone. Unlocked at level 17. Cost: 36,000 Gold, 9,000 Wood, 4,500 Stone 'Giant's Blood Refinery' Refines Brimstone into Giant's Blood. Unlocked at level 25. Cost: 108,000 Gold, 27,000 Wood, 13,500 Stone 'Mythril Refinery' Refine Giant's Blood into Mythril. Unlocked at level 29. Cost: 324,000 Gold, 81,000 Wood, 40,500 Stone MILITARY 'Elf Cave' Summons dark sorceresses that use long forbidden dark energy. Unlocked at 23. Cost: 57,600 Gold. 3,200 Stone. 50 Quicksilver. Upgrades: lvl 1: 8 Hrs. 29 Quicksilver. 28,800 Gold. 800 Iron. lvl 2: lvl 3: Marduk's Matrix Assembles automatons that are nearly indestructible. Unlocked at level 24. Cost: 115,200 Gold. 12,800 Wood. 30 Brimstone. Upgrades: lvl 1: lvl 2: lvl 3: 32 Hrs. 12,800 Wheat. 230,200 Gold. 69 Brimstone. Lizard Temple Summons Lizardmen, the once proud protectors of the western frontier. Many have since been corrupted by the usurper. Unlocked at level 25. Cost: 172,800 Gold. 12,800 Stone. 15 Giant's Blood. Upgrades: lvl 1: '8 Hrs. 3,200 Iron. 86,400 Gold. 9 giant's blood. ' lvl 2: 16 hours. 6400 iron. 172800 gold. 18 giants blood. ' lvl 3:' 'Fortress' Trains Paladins, blessed warriors that have sworn to a life of justice and purity. Unlocked at level 27. Cost: 230,400 Gold. 17,600 Wood. 20,000 Stone. Upgrades: lvl 1: lvl 2: 24 hours. 17600 wheat. 230400 gold. 20k iron. lvl 3: 'Assassin's Guild' Trains deadly executioners that enforce mortal justice in battle. Unlocked at level 28. Cost: 288,000 Gold. 18,000 Wood. 27,000 Stone. Upgrades: lvl 1: lvl 2: lvl 3: 32 hours, 36k wheat, 576k gold, 54k iron 'Dragon Lair' Trains dragons. No ruler of Zenia has done so without dragons! Unlocked at level 29. Cost: 460,800 Gold. 25,600 Stone. 10 Mithril. Upgrades: lvl 1: 24 hrs. 6,400 iron. 230,400 gold. 6 mythril. lvl 2: lvl 3: 96 hrs. 25600 iron. 921600 gold. 24 mythril. Lizard Warrior Camp Recruit ancient skilled warriors.. Unlocked at level 31. Cost: 591,200 Gold. 15,000 Iron. Upgrades: lvl 1: 24 hrs. 25,000 Iron. 200 War Tokens. 60,000 Wheat lvl 2: 48 hrs. 50,000 iron. 400 war tokens. 120,000 wheat. lvl 3: 'Munitions Plant' Builds mechs that explode on contact. Unlocked at 32. Cost: 691,200 Gold. 20,000 Iron. Upgrades: lvl 1: lvl 2: lvl 3: 'Jousting Stadium' Trains mounted knights. Unlocked at level 35. Note: Mounted Knights have the exact same stats as Righteous Maidens. Cost: 691,200 Gold. 50,000 Stone. 10,000 Iron. Upgrades: lvl 1: 24 hrs. 20 mythril. 921,000 gold. 25,000 iron. 40,000 wheat lvl 2: 48 hrs. 1843k gold, 40 mythril, 50k iron, 80k wheat lvl 3: 96 hrs. 3686k gold. 100k iron. 160k wheat. 80 mythril 'Unicorn Stable' Trains righteous maidens with the same stats as mounted knights. Unlocked at level 35. Cost: 691,200 Gold. 50,000 Stone. 10,000 Iron. Upgrades: lvl 1:24 hrs. 20 mythril. 921,000 gold. 25,000 iron. 40,000 wheat lvl 2: 48 hrs. 1843k gold, 40 mythril, 50k iron, 80k wheat lvl 3: 96 hrs. 3686k gold. 100k iron. 160k wheat. 80 mythril. 'Warlock Enclave' Produces powerful warlocks with strong poison abilities. Unlocked at level 37. Cost: 750,000 Gold. 60,000 Stone. 50 Moonstone. Upgrades: lvl 1: 4 Hours, 10,000 Gold, 25 Moonstone lvl 2: 8 hrs, 20k gold, 50 Moonstone lvl 3: 40k gold, 100 Moonstone Hoplite Barrack Deadly hoplites hone their skills here. Unlocked at level 39. Cost: 800 War Tokens Upgrades: lvl 1: 24 hours. 1000k gold. 25k iron. 60k wheat. 200 War Tokens. lvl 2: 48 hours, 2M gold. 50K iron. 120K wheat. 400 War Tokens. lvl 3: 96 hours, 4M gold, 100K iron, 240K wheat, 800 War Tokens. 'Dragon Hunter HQ' Produces specially made siege weapons for hunting dragons. Unlocked at level 40. Cost: '''800,000 Gold. 30,000 Iron. 15 Mithril. '''Upgrades: lvl 1: 1 hr. 7500 iron. 300k gold. 3 mythril. lvl 2: lvl 3: 4 hrs. 30,000 iron, 1,000,000 gold. 9 mythril. 'Minotaur Labyrinth' Minotaurs can be found within the depths of the labyrinth. Unlocked at level 41. Cost: '''1,200,000 Gold. 40,000 Wood. 10,000 Stone. 15 Mythril. '''Upgrades: lvl 1: 1,000,000 Gold. 25,000 Iron, 20 Giant's Blood. 60,000 Wheat lvl 2:2,000,000 Gold. 50,000 Iron. 40 Giant's Blood. 120,000 Wheat. lvl 3:96 Hrs. 4,000,000 Gold. 100,000 Iron. 80 Giant's Blood. 240,000 Wheat 'Gryphon Nest' Mighty gryphons hatch their young here. Unlocked at 43. Cost: 1,300,000 Gold. 50,000 Wood. 10,000 Iron. 15 Mythril. Upgrades: lvl 1: 4Hrs. 250,000 Gold, 20 Mythril lvl 2: lvl 3: 'Satyr Hillhome' Home to playful but deadly satyrs. Unlocked at level 44. Cost: 1,400,000 Gold. 10,000 Stone. 10,000 Iron. 100 Crystals. Upgrades: lvl 1:4 Hrs. 200,000 Gold. 40 Crystal. lvl 2: lvl 3: 'Wolf Bonecave' Home to ferocious dire wolves. Unlocked at level 45. Cost: 1,500,000 Gold. 30,000 Stone. 100 Crystals. Upgrades: lvl 1: 921K Gold, 25K Iron, 40K wheat, 20 Crystals. lvl 2: lvl 3: Hall of Valkyries Home of the mighty Valkyries. Unlocked at level 46. Cost: 1,500,000 Gold. 30,000 Stone. 100 Crystals. Upgrades: lvl 1: lvl 2: lvl 3: Samurai Samurai returned from a far away land. Unlocked at level 48. Cost: Upgrades lvl 1: lvl 2: lvl 3: Ice Dragons Cost: 1000 War Tokens: 60k stone: 100 crystals unlock at leval : 50 Upgrades lvl 1: 500 War Tokens lvl 2: 1K War Tokens, 2M gold, 100K iron lvl 3: 2K War Tokens, 4M Gold, 200K iron MISC 'Inventor's Workshop' Provides upgrades for exotic units. Unlocked at level 10. Cost: 2400 Gold, 1000 Wood, 100 Stone 'War Forge' Provides upgrades for basicunits. Unlocked at level 15. Cost: 7200 Gold, 1000 Wood, 400 Stone 'Nexus of Power' Provides upgrades for magical units. Unlocked at level 23. Cost: 43200 Gold, 4400 Wood, 5000 Stone 'Alliance HQ' Allows access to alliances. Unlocked at level 5. Cost: 4000 Gold, 500 Wood DECOR 'Road' Unlocked at level 0. 50 Gold 'Stone Road' Unlocked at level ? 400 Gold, 15 Stone 'Marble Road' Unlocked at level ? 5,000 Gold, 30 Stone 'Moat' Unlocked at level ? 10,000 Gold, 60 Wood DEFENSE Dwarven Tower Level 0 Price : 4,800 Gold, 2,400 Wood 20 min of construction Range : 300 Attack : 10 Level 1 Range : 450 Attack : 20 Level 2 Range : 600 Attack : 30 Level 3 Range : 1200 Attack : 40 Level 4 Range : 2400 Attack : 50 Level 5 Range : 4800 Attack : 60 Lightning Tower Level 0 Price : 4,800 Gold, 2,400 Wood, 5 crystals 20 min of construction Range : 1000 Attack : 100 Level 1 Range : 1000 Attack : 150 Level 2 Range : 1000 Attack : 225 Level 3 Range : 1000 Attack : 337 Level 4 Range : 1000 Attack : 506 Level 5 Range : 1000 Attack : 760 Archer Tower Level 0 Price : 2,400 Gold, 1,200 Wood, 1''0 min of construction'' Range : 35 Attack : 40, with 1 Arrow Level 1 Range : 38 Attack : 60, with 2 Arrows Level 2 Range : 41 Attack : 60, with 3 Arrows Level 3 Range : 44 Attack : 60, with 4 Arrows Level 4 Range : 47 Attack : 60, with 5 Arrows Level 5 Range : 50 Attack : 80, with